Problem: If $a + 2b + 6c = -9$, what is $12c + 2a + 4b$ ?
Explanation: $= 2a + 4b + 12c$ $= (2) \cdot (a + 2b + 6c) $ $= (2) \cdot (-9) $ $= -18$